


Déjà Vu in the Promised Land - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the epic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4295208">new installment</a> in the Waltz 'verse by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop">china_shop</a> \o/ ♥ ♥ ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu in the Promised Land - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> For the epic [new installment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4295208) in the Waltz 'verse by [china_shop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop) \o/ ♥ ♥ ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ca4g94xtnf7g8bf/dejavu.png?dl=0)  



End file.
